Head on impacts are quite common in spite of recent attempts to limit such tactics in American football. The relatively hard plastic, commonly used in conventional football helmets, virtually assures that initial impact and rebound forces will lead to concussions on the playing field. And, the snugger the fit on the head of the wearer of prior art helmets, the more these forces are felt on the wearer's head and skull when two players heads meet, whether intentionally or by accident during any contest calling for bodily contact.